FAMILY
by NinNeko-chan
Summary: waaaa Karma dan Manami punya anak kembar, Kehidupan mereka berdua lebih berwarna dengan tingkah konyol Karma dan kedua anaknya
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY

Summary : waaaa Karma dan Manami punya anak kembar, Kehidupan mereka berdua lebih berwarna dengan tingkah konyol Karma dan kedua anaknya

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Manami-chan kau tidur saja, setiap hari kau hanya tidur 2 jam, itu tak bak untuk kesehatan mu. Sini aku aja yang mengurus Haruko malam ini" ucap Karma sambil mengambil Haruko dan Haruka dari gendongan Manami.

"eh tapi Karma-kun, sudah sewajarnya kan seorang ibu mengurus anak nya."

"sudahlah Manami kau tidur saja."

"tapi Karma-kun"

"Manami, turutilah kata-kata suami mu ini."

"baiklah Karma-kun"

Perkataan Karma dari dulu memang tidak ada yang pernah bisa melawannya walaupun itu istrinya sekalipun. Akhirnya, Manami menuju kamar tidur. Di lihatnya jarum jam yang menunjukan pukul 1 malam "oyasuminasai Karma-kun" Karma yang mendengar suara lirih Manami itu hanya tersenyum ringan.

"UWWWAAAAAAAAAAA..." Haruko dan Haruka menangis keras untuk kesekian kalinya, tangasing itu membuat Manami tidak jadi untuk memejamkan matanya dan langsung menuju ruangan dimana Karma sedang menggendong Haruko dan Haruka

"Haruko, Haruka ... sini ibu gendonng"

"Manami, sudahlah kau tidur saja. Bayi menangis kan sudah biasa, biar aku saja, papa nya, yang mendiamkan Haruko dan Haruka. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku dalam mengurus Haruko dan Haruka ? "

"eh bukan begitu Karma-kun, aku hanya... "

"sudahlah Manami, cepat kembali tidur."

Manami pun langsung menuju kamar tidur (lagi) yang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya Manami diberi kecupan hangat dibibir oleh suaminya "Oyasuminasai Manami " "iya Karma-kun"

Flashback

Musim semi datang pada waktu itu, semua pohon dan jalanan di kota berwarna pink, membuat hati menjadi tenang disaat meliahat susana yang indah seperti itu. Hanya saja ada beberapa orang yang sedang dilanda kepanikan, yah tentu saja si setan merah Karma Akabane. Orang super jahil di kelas E itu pun bisa juga merasa panik saat istrinya, Manami Akan melahirkan anak nya. Kepanikan yang berselang hampir satu jam itu membuat kemeja Karma basah oleh keringat, tak disangka-sangka Manami melahirkan 2 orang bayi kembar, yang satu laki-laki yang satunya perempuan,Karma yang melihatny pun bernafas lega 'sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui' pikir Karma

1 jam kemudian

"Karma-kun kau sudah menyiapkan nama yang bagus untuk anak-anak kita ?" tanya manami sambil menggendong anaknya

"emmm... ini musim semi, bagaimana kalau diberi nama Haruko untuk yang laki-laki dan Haruka untuk yang perempuan, Haruko Akabane dan Haruka Akabane. Bagus kan ?"

"Haruko dan Haruka wah nama yang bagus"

Flashback end

"Karma-kun, maaf, kau bahkan tidak tidur sampai pagi gara-gara menggendong Haruko terus, sini biar aku yang menggendong Haruko dan Haruka, kamu cepat mandi gih. Biar gak telat"

"iya sayang, habisnya kalau Haruko dan Haruka ku baringkan di kasur malah ujung-ujungnya nangis. Wah gendonganku ternyata hebat juga ya hehe. Ah Manami-chan juga mau kugendong seperti mereka ? Di jamin enak lho. Atau mau yang lebih juga tak apa hehe" senyum mesum mulai menghiasai wajah Karma

"Karma, cepat mandi sana" wajah Manami sudah mulai merah akibat godaan Karma

"eh istriku wajahnya kok merah sih, padahal kan sudah biasa digoda seperti ini."

"KARMAA-KUN JANGAN MENGGO.." kata-kata Manami langsung terhenti ditengah karena Karma sudah membungkan mulut Manami dengan mulut Karma

"UUUWWWWAAAAAAAA. " melihat Haruka menangis Karma langung melepaskan ciuman panas itu.

"Haruka-chan kenapa ? apa Haruka-chan cemburu karena papa mencium ibu mu ? ah Haruka juga ingin kucium ya ? dicium di pipi ya" Karma yang mengabaikan wajah Manami yang memerah itu langung mencium pipi putranya, seketika tangisan Haruka langsung berhenti.

"eh Karma ku, lihat Haruko udah gak nangis lagi. Liat deh dia senyum tuh. Kawaiiiii..."

"fufu ciumanku memang ampuh...Manami-chan juga mau dicium lagi?"

"KARMA-KUNN CEPAT MANDI"

Karma langsung cabut menuju kamar mandi sebelum kena tabokan mau dari Manami(eh?Manami bisa nabok juga?)

Karma yang sudah sampai di kantornya itu merasa ngantuk yang sangat luar biasa, berkali-kali ia menguap dan matanya berair.

"Karma-kun kamu habis ronda ya tadi malam ?" tanya Megu teman kerja Karma

"bukan bukan, tadi malem dia pasti lagi 'main' sama Manami-chan. Benarkan Karma" ucap Taiga dengan wajah mesum menghiasi kepala botaknya(?)

"eh Karma –kun ? bukannya 2 bulan yang lalu Manami-chan baru melahirkan. Masa mau nambah lagi ?" tanya Kayano dengan wajah super polos.

"BUKAN BUKAN, aku hanya ngantuk saja, tadi malam kedua anak ku tidak mau tidur dan nangis terus, jadi aku dan Manami-chan bergantian menjaga Haruko dan Haruka"

"OOOOHHHHH.." semua yang disana hanya ber-oh oh ria

"Karma-kun dan Manami-chan enak ya punya anak kembar, kehidupan kalian berdua pasti sekarang sudah lengkap. Sedangkan aku dan Sugino-kun" tiba-tiba Yukiko dengan suara lirihnya mulai bersuara

"eh eh Yukiko-chan, kamu dan Sugino-kun pasti akan berhasil, tinggal tunggu waktu saja" Kayano mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi canggung.

"semoga saja begitu, makasih Kayano-chan"

Saat waktu istirahat tiba semua orang meninggalkan kantor untuk mekan siang bersama, tidak untuk Karma, Karma memakan bekal yang dimasak istrinya sendiri

"WAAAAA kelihatannya enak sekali, bekal buatan istri" Maeheara terlihat iri melihat Karma yang setiap hari membawa bekal dari istrinya

"Maehara, kau kan terkenal dikalangan cewek, tapi kenapa masih jones gitu?"

"Hoi Karma, aku bukannya jones, tapi aku sedang masa pencarian, aku memang sembarangan saat miilih pacar tapi aku tak bisa sembarangan saat memilih istri"

"terserah kaulah Maehara"

Hari-hari yang melelahkan ini pun usai sudah, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.30 saat nya pulang bagi Karma, Karma sangat menunggu pulang dijam-jam segini disaat tidak lembur.

"Karma-kun, bisa tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada mu" ucap Yukiko

"eh ada apa Yukiko ? mau pulang bareng ?"

"bukan Karma-kun, aku dijemput sama Sugino-kun"

"eh terus mau bicara apa ?"

"be be begini Karma-kun, em kamu tau kan aku dan Sugino-kun sudah menikah 3 tahun dan belum dikaruniai seorang anak, kehidupan kami rasanya sunyi, dan aku takut Sugino-kun akan berpaling dariku.. emmm..."

"terus ? "

"aku ingin mengadopsi anak mu satu, boleh kan Karma kun. Saat satu bulan yang lalu aku melihat Haruko-kun, hati ku terasa damai sekali"

"hah ?"

"boleh kan Karma-kun ?"

"ta ta tapi" Karma terbata-bata saat mendengar apa yang diinginkan Yukiko

"kumohan Karma-kun, aku pasti akan menjaga Haruko-kun dengan baik-baik" air mata Yukiko mengalir dengan deras membuat Karma bingung harus bilang apa

"errr sepertinya aku tidak bisa memutuskannya"

"eh kenapa Karma-kun ?"

"ah Yukiko lihat tuh Sugino sudah menjemput mu, ah aku pulang dulu ya bye" Karma langsung kabur sebelum ditanyai macam-macam oleh Yukiko

Bersambungggggg~~~~~~~

HUWWWAAAAA chapter 1 udah selesai...

Apakah Karma akan menyerah kan Haruko atau tidak pada Yukiko ? ... ditunggu ya chapter 2 nya... ^^

Terimakasih sudah membacanya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

 **Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, EYD dilupakan, alur kecepetan, dll**

 **Selamat membaca ^_^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gila.. tuh Yukiko kesambet apaan sih dia kok ngomong begituan, Karma merasa merinding mengingat tingkah Yukiko tadi didepan kantor, kata-kata Yukiko terus berputar-putar di otak Karma 'Apa yang harus kulakukan Manami ? '

Mendengar suara montor Karma membuat Manami yang sedang menidurkan Haruko dan Haruka pun langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Assalamualaikum"

"Waalaikum salam, Karma-kun"

Senyuman manis Manami membuat pikiran Karma tentang kata-kata Yukiko itu mulai pudar, dikecupnya kening istrinya tercinta.

"Karma-kun tumben jam segini sudah pulang ? "

"Iya hari ini lagi gak lembur"

"ah kamu sudah makan malam ?"

"Belum"

"Yaudah ayo makan malem bareng, kita kan jarang banget bisa makan melem bareng"

"Tapi, aku mau mandi dulu, gerah banget nih"

"Okelah"

"Eh mana Haruko dan Haruka ? biasanya mereka berdua menyambutku dengan tangisannya saat aku pulang"

"Mereka baru saja kutidurkan, Karma-kun"

"Yahhhh, berarti malam ini aku tidak bisa mencubit i pipi Haruka-chan ya.. sebagai gantinya aku mencubit i pipi Manami-chan saja ya, bolehkan ?" Karma kembali berulah dengan mencubit i pipi Manami

"KARMA-KUN JANGAN JAHIL..."

"Haha ampun Manami-chan sayang" Karma langsung kabur untuk membersihkan dirinya

45 menit kamudian (eh? lama amat si Karma mandinya -_-)

"Manami-chan.. Aku lupa bawa handuk nih, bisa tolong ambilin ?"

"Dasar Karma-kun pikun"

"Eh, suaminya sendiri masak diejek pikun.. Manami kau jahat sekali"

"Karma-kun gak usah lebay, nih handuknya" Manami langsung melemparkan handuk dengan mulusnya langsung tiba dikapala Karma.

"Makasih Manami-chan. Sebagai tanda terimakasihku, nanti malam akan kuberikan pelayanan plus plus"

"KARMA-KUN TADI KAU BILANG APA HAH ?" Manami pura-pura budek

"Kau akan merasakannya nanti hehe"

"Cepatlah keluar dari kamar mandi Karma-kun, ayo kita makan bareng"

"Bentar Manami-chan sayang, aku kan belum pakai baju, masa kamu menyuruhku makan malam dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Ah aku tau kau pasti inging melihat tubuh ku ini kan.. haha kau jujur sekali Manami-chan"

"KA KARMA-KUN CEPAT PAKAI BAJU MU" melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah itu membuat karma cekakakan.

"Wah makanan mu buatan mu enak sekali Manami-chan, apalagi ini yang bentuknya kotak berwarna kuning kecoklatan ini"

"Ah itu Tempe, Karma-kun. 3 hari yang lalu dapet oleh-oleh dari Nagisa-kun dan kayano-chan dari pergi bulan madunya itu. Masa kamu lupa sih ?"

"Ah iya aku lupa"

"Karma-kun kau benar-benar sudah pikun ya. Karma-kun jangan tinggalkan aku dan anak-anakmu. Kami masih memerlukanmu"

"Manami-chan aku tidak pikun -_- .Dan aku juga belum akan mati Manami-chan."

"Syukurlah Karma-kun kupikir karena kau pikun maka kau akan cepat mati."

"Dari mana kamu dapet kata-kata itu ? pasti gara-gara sering nonton sinetron"

"Iya, sekarang kan lagi hits sinetron ***** *****"

"Eh kenapa diberi tanda bintang-bintang ?"

"kan dilarang menyebutkan merk, Karma-kun"

"Terserah kaulah Manami" Karma kaget , istrinya yang biasanya nonton acara berpendidikan malah tiba-tiba nonton sinetron.

"Kau mau tambah nasi nya, Karma-kun ?"

"Manami-chan, setengah dari piring ini saja belum habis kok malah mau nawarin nambah nasi lagi sih"

"Kupikir Karma-kun lagi lapar tingkat dewa"

"Aku cukup melihatmu dari sini saja sudah kenyang kok, Manami-chan" lagi lagi Karma menggoda istrinya lagi

Setelah makan malam mereka pun menuju kamar untuk tidur. Karma memperhatikan istrinya saat melepas kepangannya dan kemudian menggerai rambutnya 'Wuaa seperti iklan shampo' pikir Karma kagum.

"Ada apa Karma-kun ?"

"Eh tidak apa-apa"

Manami menuju kasur tempat Karma berada, dengan posisi duduk Manami menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Karma, suasananya menjadi hening.

"Manami, suasananya jadi hening ya kalau Haruko dan Haruka sudah tidur"

"Eh Karma-kun mau suasana yang ramai ya ? gimana kalau Haruko dan Haruka kubangunkan, biar nanti jadi ramai. Tapi, nanti Karma-kun yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkan Haruko dan Haruka lagi hehe"

"Terimakasih atas saran sesat mu itu, Manami"

"fufufu.."

Suasana kembali hening keheningan itu malah membuat Karma teringat dengan pertanyaan Yukiko tadi didepan kantor. apa aku harus bilang ke Manami ? ah tapi Manami pasti kaget. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahi Karma, Manami yang melihatnya pun merasa khawatir.

"Eh Karma-kun kamu tidak apa ? wajah mu pucat, keringat mu banyak padahal malam ini kan dingin banget masa sampai keringetan gitu"

"Aku tak apa Manami"

"Jangan-jangan masuk angin ya, mau aku kerokin ?"

"Aku tak apa Manami"

"Bohong, aku dan kamu itu sudah pacaran 9 tahun dan hidup bersama lebih dari 2 tahun, aku tau saat kamu berbohong."

"Manami-chan"

"Karma-kun" mereka pun saling berpelukan bagaikan tingkiwingky, dipsy, lala, pooooo(baca sambil nyanyi)

"Aku sedang ada masalah, masalah yang cukup besar"

"Apa ?"

"Hufttt aku bingung menjelaskannya mulai dari mana, sebenarnya"

Karma memberi jeda cukup lama membuat Manami makin penasaran

"sebenarnya ? "

"sebenarnya..."

"sebenarnya ?"

"sebenarnya..."

"Stopp Karma-kun, aku sudah penasaran, cepat jelaskan"

"Kau kenal Yukiko kan ?"

"Iya, Yukiko Kanzaki teman kita dikelas E dulu kan, yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri Sugino-kun"

"Yak benar"

"Ehhhhh ? jangan-jangan kau selingkuh dengannya dan kepergok Sugino-kun dan dan dan"

"Bukan Manami... Sepertinya efek sinetron itu telah merusak otak mu"

"Eh bukan ya ?"

"Ya bukan lah"

"Terus apa ?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi waktu mau pulang aku dihadang oleh Yukiko-chan"

"eh dihadang ? jangan-jangan sekarang Yukiko-chan sudah jadi preman, gawat gawat gawaaaat, bagaimana respon Koro-sensei saat tau mantan muridnya itu sudah jadi preman dan menghadang Karma-kun yang dulunya preman" Karma langsung poker face mendengarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan istrinya yang (dulunya) pintar ini.

"Manami-chan, saat mendengarkan omongan mu itu membuat ku sangat ingin membakar semua TV yang ada di rumah ini agar kau dan anak-anak ku kelak gak bakal keracunan sinetron. Tapi Manami-chan aku akan tetap mencintai mu walau pun otak mu sudah error" Karma-kun malah memeluk erat Manami

"Karma-kun..."

"Manami-chan..." dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi peluk-pelukan (bukan salam salaman, kan belum lebaran wkwk)

"Uhukkk uhukk, kembali ke pokok permasalahan ini Manami-chan. Ingat saat aku bicara jangan dipotong dulu, dengar kan sampai selasai. Oke ?"

"Siap Karma-kun"

"Jadi begini, aku tadi bertemu dengan Yukiko didepan kantor, kamu tau kan Yukiko dan Sugino belum memiliki momongan. Nah dari situlah permasalahannya, Yukiko-chan menginginkan salah satu dari anak kita, yang lebih tapatnya Haruko-kun untuk diangkat menjadi anaknya"

"Hah ?"

"Bagaimana ?"

"Karma-kun ini bukan di sinetron, jadi jangan bercanda kamu" Manami kaget super kaget

"Kita kan emang bukan di sinetron tapi di cerita fanfic. Ini nyata Manami, bagaimana ini ? aku bingung Manami"

"Eh ceritamu nyata ?"

"Ya iyalah nyata"

Setelah Manami mendapat penjelasan dari Karma yang sejelas-jelasnya akhirnya Manami mematung ditempat, jeda 10 detik

"Wuaaaaaahhh Manami-chan jangan pingsan, bangun Manami-chan... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... masih ada Haruko dan Haruka yang membutuhkanmu"

 **Bersambung~~~~~**

 **Yeeeeeee chapter 2 selesai sudah... niatnya pengen buat yang dramatis** **kayak di sinetron-sinetron** **, tapi entah mengapa malah menjurus ke humor -_-a**

 **Terimakasih sudah membacanya ^o^ ditunggu ya chapter 3 nya ^.^/**

 **Ah iya terimakasih bagi yang sudah me review pada chapter 1 ^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAMILY 3**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD dilupakan, alur kecepetan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

"Manami-chan Manami-chan bangun..." Karma melihat Manami-chan sangat khawatir dan meraasa bersalah karena sudah memberitahu istrinya hal yang sangat buruk. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, istrinya harus mendengarkan hal itu.

"Karma-kun" Lirih suara Manami membuyarkan lamunan Karma.

"Manami-chan, kau tak apa ?"

"Maaf Karma-kun, tiba-tiba aku malah pingsan begini"

"Tak apa Manami sayang"

"Kenapa aku bisa pingsan, Karma-kun ?" tanya Manami kebingungan

"sebenarnya kita tadi sedang membicarakan Yukiko yang ingin mengangkat anak kita sebagai anaknya"

"A aku tidak mau Karma-kun." SetetEs air mata mulai menupuk di pinggiran mata Manami

"Iya Manami-chan, aku juga tak mau itu sampai terjadi. Jangan menangis sayang, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya" ucap Karma menyemangati Manami yang air matanya sudah mengalir deras.

"Baiklah Karma-kun, aku percaya padamu." Manami membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Karma

"Sekarang sudah jam 11, ayo tidur sekarang." Karma memeluk erak Manami yang sedang berada di dadanya itu, 1 kecupang hangat nan dalam diberikan Karma untuk Manami di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

Esoknya

.

.

Sinar mentari yang belum begitu hangat masuk disela-sela jendela kamar, menyinari 2 orang manusia yang tidur sambil berpelukan yang sedang terlelap. "WAAAAAA..." Tangis yang kencang bagaikan alarm di pagi hari sehingga membangunkan ke dua orang itu dari tidurnya yang lelap. Manami dengan segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kedua buah hatinya, yang tersisa diatas kasur hanyalah seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang enggan melangkahkan kakinya dan masih ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tangis kedua bayi itu tak kunjung padam, membuat seorang lelaki bersurai merah harus turun tangan.

"Manami, kenapa tangisan Haruko-kun dan Haruka-chan tak berhenti-henti ?" Karma yang tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan masih telanjang dada malah mengejutkan Manami yang sedang menimang-nimang Haruka dan Haruko.

"Karma-kun, seharusnya kau menggenakan baju mu dulu."

"Bukanya kau suka yang beginian Manami-chan." Sontak semburat merah menguasai wajah Manami.

"Karma-kun, disaat-saat seperti ini masih sempatny kamu menggoda ku."

"Habisnya kamu manis sih." Goda Karma sambil mecolek pipi Manami yang sudah merah.

"HUWWWWWAAAAA..." Tangisan Haruka dan Haruko semakin menggelegar, Acara menggoda Manami pun tidak jadi dilanjutkan Karma.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sayang." Ucap Karma menimang-nimang Haruko sembari mencium dahi Haruko. Karma mersakan hal yang aneh didahi Haruko, panas, pikirnya. Jangan-jangan demam.

"Manami-chan, jangan-jangan Haruko demam, coba cek Haruka apa dahinya panas ?"

"Eh ? dahi Haruka tidak panas kok." Manami jadi iuktan tak kalah panik dari Karma.

"Berarti Cuma Haruko yang demam, kalau begitu ayo ke dokter saja."

"Karma-kun, kau pakai baju dulu." Ucap Manami sambil meemparkan kaos hitam kewajah Karma

"Makasih Manami"

Mereka berdua pergi menuju dokter anak tanpa mengetahui bahwa Sugino dan Yukiko datang menuju kerumahnya.

"Sugino-kun, sepertinya mereka berdua pergi. Apa kita pulang saja ?" Yukiko yang sedari tadi memanggil Karma dan Manami yang tak kunjung merespon akhirnya menyeraah

"Tidak, tunggu saja disini. Lihat, pintu nya tidak dikunci, pasti mereka berdua pergi tak akan lama." Ucap Sugino yang sedang mencoba membuka pintu rumah Karma dan Manami

"Baiklah Sugino-kun"

.

.

.

"Anak anda tidak apa-apa, hanya demam biasa. Cukup kasih minum obat ini." Ucap dokter sambil memberikan beberapa obat sirup kepada Manami.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi apa Haruka juga tidak apa-apa, dari tadi dia juga menangis keras." Tanya Manami pada dokter tersebut.

"Untuk yang anak perempuan nya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin diamenangis karena saudara laki-lakinya sedang sakit." Ujar dokter itu

Karma dan Manami bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa yang cukup membahayakan anaknya dan mereka pun pulang kerumah.

.

.

"Sugino-kun, lihat Karma dan Manami sudah pulang." Yukiko menunjuk ke arah mobil Karma dan Manami.

"Tuh kan sudah kubilan mereka akan pulang cepat."

"Iya."

Perasaan Karma tidak enak setelah Karma yang meyadari kehadiran Sugino dan istrinya dari dalam mobil, rasanya Karma ingin kabur dari rumah pada saat itu. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak bisa, Sugino dan istrinya itu sudah menyadari kehadiran Karma dan Manami. Diurungkannya niat kabur dari rumah.

"Sugino-kun, Yukiko-chan, sedang apa kalian disini, apa menunggu kami ?" Tanya Manami ramah seakan-akan tidak ada masalah diantara keduannya, berbeda dnegan Karma yang sedari tadi sudah was-was dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Iya kami menunggu kalian berdua. Baru setengah jam kok, tadi rumah kalian tidak dikunci jadi kupikir kalian tidak akan pergi lama. Ngomong-ngomng kalian berdua dari mana ?" tanya Sugino.

"Kami berdua baru saja pergi ke dokter. Haruko demam." Jawab Manami

"Eh Haruko-kun sakit ? bagaimana dengannya ? apa tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Yukiko panik, Yukiko langsung melihat Haruko yang sedang digendong Karma dan membelai lembut pipi Haruko, sontak Haruko langsung menangis akibat balaian dari Yukiko.

"Eh apa Haruko membenci ku ?" tanya Yukiko

"Bukan begitu, Haruko hanya tidak suka saat dipegang orang yang baru dikenalnya." Ujar Manami.

'Bagus Haruko-kun teruslah menangis saat dipegang Yukiko, biar dia merasa bersalah.' Batin Karma dengan senyum iblis mewarnai wajahnya.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian berdua kemari ?" Tanya Karma sinis.

Sugino yang mengetahui perasaan Karma pun akhirnya mulai angkat bicara "Ada permasalahan yang harus diluruskan, KARMA." Sugino memberikan penekanan diakhir kalimat. Karma dan Manami mulai mendengarkan kata-kata Sugino dengan seksama.

"Karma, maaf atas ucapan istriku tadi malam. Aku kaget saat istriku menceritakan padaku semuanya. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk mengadopsi anakmu. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf." Sugino dan Yukiko menundukan badan untuk meminta maaf pada Karma dan Manami.

Karma yang melihat Sugino dan Yukiko yang sedang minta maaf malah merasa bersalah karena telah berpikir yang jelek-jelek tentang mereka berdua.

"Eh tidak apa-apa Sugino-ku, Yukiko-chan, kami berdua memakluminya. Iya kan Karma-kun ?" Ujar Manami menenangkan suami istri itu.

"Ya." Jawab Karma singkat. Jawaban Karma yang singkat masih membuat Sugino merasa bersalah.

"Karma, kumohon maafkan perkataan istri ku tadi malam." Sugino kembali meminta maaf pada Karma.

"Ya aku sudah memaafkan kalian kok." Ucap Karma sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.."

"Yukiko-chan, kalau kamu merasa kesepian, sering-sering saja main kesini. Main dengan Haruko." Ucap Manami.

Yukiko langsung menangis keras Setelah mendengar perkataan dari Manami "Kalian baik sekali."

"Sudahlah jangan menangis Yukiko-chan." Manami menyeka air mata yang mengari di pipi Yukiko.

"Mau menggendong Haruko." Saran Karma sambil menyerahkan Haruko pada Yukiko.

"Te terima kasih, aku akan sering-sering main kesini jika diperbolehkan."

"Lihat-lihat Haruko mengngompol digendongan Yukiko-chan. Kan ada mitos saat seorang terkena ompolan bayi, orang tersebut akan segera memiliki anak" ujar Manami semangat.

"Hahaha mana ada mito seperti itu." Ejek Karma

"Ada lho Karma-kun"

"HAHAHA..."

Dan semua berakhir bahagia...

 **End~**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca fict gaje ini wkwk**

 **Ending nya aneh banget ya -_-a**


End file.
